You're Still the One
by Anime Onnanoko
Summary: Gaara and Hinata look back through the years of their relationship. Oneshot.


Hey Anime Onnanako here!

I love the pairing GaaHina and I was listening to this song and thought of them, so I decided to write a songfic! The story is told through flashbacks so if it jumps from one scene to the next it's just a different flashback. Oh and by the way the song lyrics are in italics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or You're Still the One by Shania Twain

Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>A woman with past shoulder length indigo coloured hair and pupil-less pale lilac almost white eyes walked into her bedroom; a smile coming to her lips when her gaze landed on a man with spiky red hair and a tattoo on the left side of his forehead, of the kanji 'ai'. Upon hearing her enter the aforementioned man turned his pupil-less aquamarine, black ringed stare towards her. She climbed onto the bed and sat next to him before kissing him on the cheek.<p>

"You remember what today is, don't you?" she asked taking his hand.

"Of course," he replied before kissing her back on the lips.

_(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
>And the first time you touched me, I felt love.<br>And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
><em>

A girl of about fourteen, with jaw length dark blue almost purple hair explored the streets of Suna; which would be her home for the next three months. Konoha and Suna had taken part in an exchange program, at the moment it was in its trial stages to see if it would actually benefit the two villages. Hinata had readily agreed to take part because she hoped that by training somewhere she was unfamiliar with would help her to become stronger.

The dark haired girl looked up when she felt someone staring at her. Her eyes locked onto a boy about her age with spiky red hair, sitting on top of the Kazekage tower. She looked down moments later after feeling her cheeks begin to burn, quickly walking off. The redheaded boy known as Gaara watched the girl walk off recognising her from somewhere. He had been informed by his siblings that a girl would be staying here as part of an exchange program, maybe that was her as he didn't recognise her as a ninja of Suna. The reason he had been staring was because he hadn't seen any other girl look like her before; she was unique and he liked it.

_Looks like we made it _

_Look how far we've come my baby _

_We mighta took the long way _

_We knew we'd get there someday_

Gaara hugged Hinata, her head now resting on his chest. They lay like that, just liking the feel of being against each other.

"I still can't believe I'm here with you, yet I always knew we'd reach here," smiled Hinata.

"Yes, we made it, it just took us a little while," he said smiling as well, kissing her on top of her head.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
>But just look at us holding on<br>We're still together still going strong  
><em>

Hinata walked around the streets of her home town, loving the feeling of being back, but also missing what she had left behind. She thought that she had grown so much in those three months, more than she thought she would. She had been back for about two months now, and was keeping in constant contact with Gaara. Always hoping that one of them would be sent on a mission to the other's village or at least near it, so that they could see one another.

The dark haired girl walked into a clothes shop and began looking around. She stopped when her well trained ears caught someone's conversation.

'That's her; she's the one that is in a relationship with that bloodthirsty killer," whispered one female voice.

"Really, they won't be together long. Once he threatens her she'll leave him for sure," replied another.

Hinata didn't know whether to cry, or scream at them. She continued to look around but their talking only seemed to get louder. In the end she whirled round trying to hide the hurt in her eyes, startling the two women who looked up at her.

"How dare you talk about someone you don't even know like that!" she shouted, causing the two women to now support shocked looks on their faces. "He happens to have changed, I just wish people like you could see that," she added before leaving the shop.

Meanwhile in Suna Gaara was walking home from training and stopped at a small stall to get a drink and a quick snack. As he is waiting a familiar name caught his ear. His attention then turns to a food stand opposite, where two people are sitting and eating, their backs to him.

"Yes, that Hinata girl that left here not long ago," a male voice says.

"I feel sorry for her, once she finds out what he's really like it'll break her heart," replies a female voice.

It was nothing new that the villagers were saying things about him, so he turned his attention elsewhere. It was abruptly turned back once he heard their next sentence.

"You shouldn't, it'll be her own fault. If's she's stupid enough to go near him then that's what she gets," said the male voice back.

Gaara could handle them bad mouthing him, but Hinata was a different story. The male turned round once he felt something on his shoulder, he looked up from the hand of sand to where Gaara stood on the other side of the street all the colour draining from his face. Gaara just glared at him before squeezing his shoulder really hard and leaving.

_(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<br>(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night<br>_

A hot and tired Hinata walked through the desert but was smiling despite this because they were almost there. Another smiled crossed her face because a loud blonde haired blue eyed boy had kept telling her to slow down. She turned round to him, also seeing that the silent silver haired jounin was busy reading his book and wasn't paying any attention to the boy's whining.

"Come on Naruto-kun, it's not that far now," she said.

"But it's so hot and I'm tired."

"Well once we get there you can rest. And at least you're doing better than Shikamaru-kun," she smiled as they both looked to see a dark haired boy with his hair tied in a ponytail on top of his head a little ways behind Naruto.

As they neared the entrance to Suna, Hinata could see a familiar redhead standing there and a smile broke out on her features. Her pace started to quicken, it soon developing into a run. The dark haired girl jumped into Gaara's arms hugging him, the force causing the redhead to spin round holding her so he wouldn't fall over. They stayed in each other's embrace for a little while, having missed the other so much. As they broke apart, Hinata knew that her home may be in Konoha, but she wanted to stay here with Gaara and make a new one.

An impatient redhead walked alongside his siblings as they made their way through the lush forest to get to Konoha. Once he could see the gates into the hidden village he used his sand to teleport outside them. Temari and Kankurou turned to look at each other smiling before running to catch up with their little brother.

The redhead had been dreaming about seeing her again, he was really happy to finally get that chance again. When the elders had given them a mission delivering some confidential papers to Konoha he had readily accepted it.

Once their mission had been carried out, his siblings went back to their hotel room while Gaara went in search of the Hyuuga Manor. On the way there he couldn't stop thinking about her, she was so close but still so far away. Upon reaching the gate of the manor he pressed the intercom and waited for a response. After he had stated his name and who he had come to see the gates were opened moments later. As he stepped into the courtyard, footsteps caused him to look to his right a small smile appearing on his face.

They spent the rest of the day together, sad as the day neared its end. As it began to get dark Hinata brought Gaara back to her house, and they sat in her room talking on the bed. Gaara was leaning against the headboard his arm around Hinata's waist, while she rested her head on his chest and her arm was around his waist. Once Gaara noticed that Hinata was fighting to stay awake he stopped replying to her and watched as she fell asleep, smiling at how cute she looked. He kissed her on the cheek whispering goodnight before silently leaving.

_Ain't nothin' better _

_We beat the odds together  
>I'm glad we didn't listen<br>Look at what we would be missin'_

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror making sure that she looked alright. She was wearing a lavender halter neck dress that fell to her knees, her mid back length hair out. Her father had finally seen sense and had let her come to live in Suna for a few months. Even though she would be going home in a few weeks, she was going to enjoy the time she had left. It had been four years since they had started going out, and tonight Gaara was taking her out for a meal to celebrate it. Hinata quickly looked at the time before putting her silver and black strappy shoes on and racing out of her room and downstairs.

Once downstairs she found Gaara standing by the door, wearing a dark red shirt, black trousers and shoes to match. She smiled at how handsome he looked and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look nice," he complimented as she smiled and kissed him again.

"Thanks so do you," she replied a small smile coming to his lips.

Gaara had taken her to quite a small but really nice restaurant near where he was living. They sat on a rooftop table which was good as no one else was up here, so it gave them a bit of privacy. It was nice sitting alone up here, watching as it turned from day to night; the hot and humid air of the day turning into the cool air of the night.

When the dessert came, a smile came to Hinata's lips. 'Aishiteru', had been written in chocolate sauce on the edge of her plate. She took his hand and replied,

"Anata mo aishiteru." Causing Gaara to smile as well.

Once they had finished their meal Gaara took her hand and looked at their clasped hands for a while before returning his gaze to her beautiful face.

"Hinata…I'm not the best at saying how I feel, so I'm sorry if want I'm going to say comes out wrong…Hinata I, I love you so much, and when we're apart I can't stand it. I want you to be here with me, all the time," he told her before letting go of her hand her, getting something out of his pocket and getting down on one knee. "So would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Hinata placed a hand over mouth as tears gathered in her eyes nodding.

"Oh Gaara yes," she almost whispered, a smile coming to Gaara's features as he placed the ring on her finger. The dark haired girl then proceeding to hug and kiss him.

When they broke apart, Hinata wiped the tears of happiness from her face before turning to face Gaara again.

"Gaara I love you so much too, thank you so much for asking me to become your wife. I've never been happier in my life," she told him before they hugged and kissed again.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
>But just look at us holding on<br>We're still together still going strong  
><em>

An indigo haired girl knocked on her father's office door before entering. Her father sat on a zabuton on the other side of a small wooden table, Hinata taking her place on the other one opposite him. It was silent for a little while as Hiashi put some of his papers away, while Hinata wondered what she had been called for.

"Hinata, since you are going to be 18 soon you should start looking for a suitable husband," he told her, while she just stared at him shocked.

"But otou-sama, I'm in a relationship with Gaara-sama the Kazekage of Suna," she reminded him.

"I know, I'm just waiting for that relationship to end."

"But otou-sama we've been together for almost four years now, and as far as I can see it's not going to end," she replied.

"You started that relationship when you were still a child, you can't expect your relationship to last much longer. At least if you find another man you could marry then if things do go wrong, you'll still have someone to marry," he explained while another shocked expression was displayed on his daughter's face.

"Otou-sama how could you say such a thing? Gaara-sama and I are in love, and I couldn't find another man to marry as it wouldn't be fair to Gaara-sama, that other man or me. One because I'd be going behind Gaara-sama's back, and two I wouldn't love that other man. Also he's the Kazekage, he's someone of high rank didn't you want me to marry someone like that?" she told him.

"He may be Kazekage now, but for how much longer? Most of the village hate him anyway. What happens when he's not Kazekage anymore?"

"Otousan," she shouted dropping the honorific. "How dare you say that? Suna happen to love their Kazekage, and I've witnessed firsthand accounts of this. So I think he will be Kazekage until he chooses to pass it onto to someone else. And even if he's not the Kazekage anymore I'll still love him and there's nothing you can do to stop that," she made clear to him.

"We'll see, you are dismissed," he said as she got up and left immediately.

In Suna a tired redhead sat around a table with four advisors and an elder. He wasn't sure of why they had called this meeting, but hoped that it didn't last too long as it was late and he was tired.

"Gaara-sama we have called you here to discuss your possible suitors," said one advisor with dark hair and eyes to match causing Gaara to sigh. They had told him many a time to find a suitable wife; his reply had always been that he was currently in a relationship and that they shouldn't poke their noses into his personal life. Obviously they'd had enough and actually called a meeting about it.

"If you remember, I'm currently in a relationship with Hyuuga Hinata," he replied.

"Yes we know, but we don't know how much longer you'll be able to maintain a long distance relationship," said another advisor with fair hair and dark brown eyes,

"Well I've done well these past four years."

"Yes, but how much longer can you keep this up?" asked an advisor with shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes.

"As long as I need to," came his curt reply.

"Alright, but since she is all the way in Konoha she may get lonely without you and go off with someone else. This betrayal and rejection may cause you to go off of the rails again, and we don't know if we'd be able to control you," reasoned the last advisor with black hair and blue eyes.

Gaara really couldn't believe them, a sigh coming from his lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose counting back from ten. That little trick Temari had taught him really helped sometimes.

"She would never do that, she's not that sort of person. And another thing when I went 'off the rails' as you so lightly put it, that was because of Shukaku. And if you remember _I no longer have the demon inside me. So if what you said does happen, that wouldn't happen," he told them in a deadly calm voice. _

"_Yes, but even so-"_

"_No. If you haven't noticed I'm the Kazekage, and if I want to be in a relationship with someone from Konoha, then I'll be in a relationship with someone from Konoha," he told them before storming out. _

_(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<br>(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night<em>

Hinata stood against the rock formation that served as the entrance to Sunagakure. She had been standing here for a little while now, but with good reason. She along with other members of Suna had been waiting for Gaara to return. After hearing the devastating news of his capture she had rushed over here as quickly as she could. Now she was just waiting for him to return, which she hoped was soon.

The yell of a villager caused her look up a smile coming to her face; a crowd of shinobi were coming towards them. What had caused her to smile was the person in front of them, who was being held up by Naruto and Kankurou. Once they got closer Hinata pushed herself off of the wall before running towards him, slowing down as she got nearer not wanting to knock him over. The dark haired girl hugged him, and he stiffly hugged her back. When they parted Hinata kissed him, so glad that he was alright.

Later that night Gaara was lying in his bed feeling exhausted, knowing that he should be sleeping. It wasn't that he didn't know how, Temari and Kankurou had told him; he just didn't feel like it. His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. When the person entered a smile came to both of their faces.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," she whispered climbing onto the bed.

"So are you," he replied.

"I thought on your first night sleeping, you'd want to be with someone," she said getting into the bed next to him. "…Gaara I'm so glad you're alright, I was so scared-"

"Ssh," he stopped her. "I'm okay now, so you don't have to worry," he said kissing her.

"Gaara, after all these years _you're still the one_ I love," she told him.

"Me too," he said back before kissing her.

They lay in each others' arms, loving the feeling of being together again. A small smile came to Hinata's face as she heard his heartbeat slow and felt his chest rise and fall slowly. She raised her head smiling at how cute he looked asleep. Hinata kissed him gently on the cheek whispering 'goodnight' before lying back down again.

_(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<br>(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night<br>_

A woman wearing an all white kimono, which had pictures of white phoenixes and flowers decorating it; had two pieces of her indigo hair tied up at the back of her head, a white ribbon twisted through it, while the rest of her hair hung down her back. She turned round to look at the woman behind her, a smile on her face. The woman whose hair was usually tied in four bunches was down, and she was wearing a lilac kimono with a pale red obi, smiled back.

A redheaded man wearing a men's kimono, which consisted of grey hakama worn over a black hakamashita and over that was a black haori; stood outside the shrine at the bright red torii gate, talking to his brother who was wearing similar attire. He was stopped mid-sentence when he caught his bride-to-be walking towards him. She smiled as she stopped beside him, Kankurou and Temari standing behind them smiling as well. A loud voice caused them to turn round, and smile as a late Naruto ran towards them clearly out of breath.

The five of them walked into the shrine headed by two miko and a priest. As they reached the alter they smiled at each other holding hands before turning to look at the priest.

Later that evening the two of them lie there in each others' embrace, tired after today's and tonight's activities.

"Hinata aishiteru," he whispered kissing her on the cheek.

"Gaara mo aishiteru," she replied kissing him back on the lips.

Soon after, they kissed each other goodnight before falling asleep together. Now finally being able to be together without the prospect of the other leaving anytime soon.

_I'm so glad we made it  
>Look how far we've come my baby<em>

Hinata and Gaara continued to lie there, just enjoying the closeness as they thought about the past eight years. When a small voice caused them to sit up.

"Okaasan, otousan," came the little voice again causing them to smile.

So they stood and walked into the medium sized powder blue room opposite their own. In the middle of the room a little girl of about three years, with short red hair and lavender almost white eyes sat surrounded by a few toys. She looked up at the adults that had entered her room a smile forming on her features as she stood and ran towards them, Gaara picking her up.

"Nande Aiko-chan," asked Hinata smiling. The toddler then proceeded to tell her parents what she had been doing, while Gaara turned to his wife a smile on his face, hers smiling as well. They kissed quickly before turning their gazes back to their daughter, so happy that they'd made it, together.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the story.<p>

Words that I wrote in Japanese their meaning are:

Aishiteru – I love you

Anata mo aishiteru – I love you too

Hakama – Traditional Japanese clothes that are tied at the waist and come down to the ankles, is a pair of trousers but could be mistaken for a skirt.

Hakamashita – a type of kimono that isn't as long so it can be worn with the hakama.

Haori – hip / thigh length kimono like jacket.

Torii Gate – Traditional Japanese gate that is usually found at the entrance to a shrine.

Miko – shrine maiden, a female who works at a shrine.

Hinata aishiteru – Hinata I love you

Gaara mo aishiteru – Gaara I love you too

Okaasan – Mother

Otousan – Father

Nande – What

For the clothes, torii gate and miko if you didn't understand my description or want to find out more please look it up on Wikipedia.

Please R&R

Ja ne!

A-O


End file.
